Yearbook
General Yearbook is a type of classmate in High School Story that are unlocked at Level 14, along with Class Presidents, Varsities, Anime Clubs, and Yacht Clubs. They are a combination of Class President and Artist classmates, and can be placed in either of these hangouts. The female Yearbook staffer is rarer than the male. In-Game Description Part journalist, part photographer, the Yearbook Staffers have the talent and drive to capture your most cherished memories and get you in all the best pictures... or at least sign your back cover. Keep in touch! Have a great summer! Hangouts Yearbook staffers can be placed in President or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Yearbook Classmate's pose is writing something in a yearbook. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Female * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Yearbook staffer. However, it must be noted that the female Yearbook staffer is rarer than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Yearbook staffer is part Artist and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Yearbook staffer is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Yearbook staffer, party length and admission is 5 hours 15 minutes For the female Yearbook staffer, party length and admission is 18 hours. Combination List * Class President + Artist * Class President + Yearbook * Yearbook + Yearbook * Artist + Yearbook Rarity The rarity for a male Yearbook is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Yearbook is 3 stars or rare. Price The male Yearbook staffer can be purchased in the Store for 250 rings, while the female Yearbook staffer costs 2,700 rings. This simply indicates that the female Yearbook staffer is the rarer classmate. When selling the Yearbook staffer, the male is worth 525 coins, while the female is worth 1,800 coins. Outfits Male IMG_7963.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7967.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7969.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7971.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_7972.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7973.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7974.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7977.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed of Yearbook classmates are a dual-type. Trivia *Yearbook staffers were introduced in the 2015 Easter update. *This is one of the few classmates whose coin difference between male and female is 4 when it's usually 5. *The earning rate for this classmate is the same as Writers. Category:Classmate Types